


Miss America & the Moody Horse Boy

by sottovocexo



Category: Free Rein (TV)
Genre: Conflict, F/M, Falling In Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:54:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sottovocexo/pseuds/sottovocexo
Summary: Imagining that after her birthday party goes awry in season two, Zoe goes to talk to Pin. Some things don’t feel so different, but that doesn’t make it right. Takes place from Pin’s POV. Feeling some Taylor Swift inspiration for the song title. :)





	Miss America & the Moody Horse Boy

Zoe hadn’t been with me long, but our time together had been completely quiet. She knocked on the container soundlessly, sat beside me in silence. It was all right. We had too much to say, anyway. Our backs against the wall, our feet in the hay, sitting side by side, it was like we belonged. It was right, like old times. Before she made her choice and I made mine. 

I swore we’d keep apart, but we keep colliding like a magnetic force, too wild to be tamed.

She stroked the horse’s back. “Marcus is probably looking for me,” she said quietly, our time up.

There it is. The fence we can’t quite jump. Blocking our path. 

“Didn’t you wonder why Mia made such a big deal of us going to the dance?” I said. “Like it was filthy for the stable boy to be seen with you? Because it isn’t right for us to be together like this.”

“So, what?” she said, averting my gaze. “You don’t want me to come around?”

I had to laugh. “Mr. Perfect sure doesn’t.”

Her forehead furrowed, she turned to me. “Did Marcus...say something to you?”

“Before he left. He didn’t want me seeing you.”

“Is that why...you left us?” she whispered. “Why you joined those Holloway jerks?”

“It’s better—“

Before I could finish my sentence, she jumped to her feet. All impulse, all action, no thoughts to the consequences.

“He can’t tell us what to do!”

I looked away. “But isn’t he right? We can’t be together.” As I got to my feet, I ventured a glance at her. “He was who you wanted all along, isn’t he? And I was...what? An unwelcome distraction?”

“I’m not doing any of this to hurt you,” she said. “I just want to be with you. Whatever that looks like right now.”

She wasn’t the only one who didn’t always think. “Zoe...” I said, pulling her closer, my arms around her waist.

She didn’t bolt, didn’t budge from my arms. There were no onlookers to pull us apart. Whatever spark she and Marcus had, it couldn’t have been like our connection. We’d always keep coming back together.

Zoe wiped her eyes. “If this is...because you’re angry at me... just forget it and come back,” she said, her voice breaking. “We miss you. I miss you.”

How could I tell her I wasn’t angry? That Marcus was probably right, and it would be better this way? So I let her believe I was angry. Maybe it was wrong, but it couldn’t be right. Not yet.  


I rested my chin atop her head. “Marcus must be waiting for you.”

I pulled away as the tears slipped down her cheeks. She wiped her face and left the container, leaving me there with the wrong words in my mouth because it wouldn’t have been right yet to tell her how I really felt.


End file.
